


Waves

by justabore



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, The Beginning, post-pre-canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabore/pseuds/justabore
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 30





	Waves

他再度惊醒。

那只是一串简易甚至称得上舒缓的自带铃声，却足以令人在听到的一瞬间感染恐惧的烈性病。午夜惊醒与午后的冷汗已经成了生活隐秘的一部分，依然没有人知道为何他要对「中控室」的收信事无巨细地审阅。或许他在等一件事，毕竟元素在重要的时间出现在重要的地点是我们所知的世界赖以维系的根基；又或者他在等一个人，让一个神秘女人的留言指引他重新踏入钳形闸门。

尼尔翻了个身，金色的头发中暗色与亮色的对抵交错衍生出粼粼波光。一通电话的时间之内他的身体逐渐蜷缩起来，以孩童的姿态抵挡不情愿的苏醒。

离不开你那该死的传呼机，哈？

我很抱歉。他说。

尼尔翻回来，脑袋抵在他手边，而歉意令他克制和不安。人们总说不要和你的老板睡觉，这在很久以前是严重的性犯罪。

这在任何时候都是严重的性犯罪。他放下「传呼机」，滑进床单底下，与尼尔持平地躺着。出于某种难以解释的原因，尼尔似乎憎恶枕头，不枕着自己的手臂就枕他的。他把手塞到尼尔的头下面，穿过脖子与肩膀的空隙，将他重新拉入自己怀里。

他对所谓很久以前的事记得的并不少，但由于频繁的时空旅行，记忆不免破碎。他记得尼尔刚开始训练的时候，在逆时空开一会车便会呕吐。他们站在高速路的路边，揣在兜里的手攥紧纸巾，努力不去想象正时空的人看到的画面。他可以做到，而尼尔呕得更厉害了。

他也记得他们第一次搞到床上去。在巴黎出任务，他不喝酒，但一切还是那么混乱和糟糕。任何人都能看出尼尔只是对他稍有兴趣，他却显得像个猴急的色鬼当权者，一瓶气泡水之后便发出上楼的邀请。他记得皱得宛如压缩毛巾的被单、尼尔瘦长苍白毛发稀少的裸体、少许阴云。他们做到一半时巴黎开始下酝酿了整整两天的暴雨，而他只觉得这比起他积压至今的爱慕和怨艾来说简直不值一提。怨艾逐步压倒了前者，令他加倍地在尼尔的这一具身躯上寻求补偿。粗糙的手肘与光滑的未经碰触的肚脐形成鲜明对比，进一步促成实体的记忆，他朝着里面吹气，令尼尔不住地发笑打颤，兴奋到极点的阴茎几乎抵着他的下颚。尼尔哀求着，渴望得到这永远在从下一秒倒向逼近的欢愉，殊不知他也正向无边的痛苦摇尾乞怜，那痛苦是从下一秒之外而来。

他永远不会忘记的是在伦敦见到尼尔的样子。这粗心的小偷怎会知道他撬开的是有主的锁，会致使自己面对着面闯进他的生命，被这生命的主人三两下反剪双手推在墙上。蹩脚的毛线头套扯下的刹那间，如同水波交错湍流争先一般的金色迸发出来。漂亮的头发，羸弱的颈项，混乱口音说着口不择言的话语，引起巨大的时空漩涡，将他俩于此溺毙。

他悄悄抬手捂住脸，手指摩擦织物发出悉悉索索的杂音，但那样的时刻至今仍使他双眼湿润。尼尔似乎重新睡着了，T恤绞作一团，袒露的腹部在吸气时贴着他的皮肤，直到呼气刻薄地收回。

他需要的那通电话会在四五个小时后接到，他或许应该知道。对方要申请一个在孟买的助手，他会尽力而为。

他告诉尼尔这一次任务的对象是他自己时，尼尔的表情有过几秒钟的变化。如果他足够了解他的话，他会明白尼尔是如此优秀沉稳，对这一切的意义从认识到接受只花了几秒钟。可他还不够了解他，时间不够，这还只是刚刚开始，他们的开始与他的终结折叠相会，唯有电光火石。

有什么要提醒我的吗，除了健怡可乐？尼尔还在为打趣付出徒劳的精力。

已经发生的已经发生了，我相信你。

玻璃另一侧的尼尔在倒退中忽然看向他的方向，转瞬消失在闸门里。


End file.
